


Desire

by Xayna



Series: The Songs of Our Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (demon blood is the drug), Demon Blood, Drug Use, F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayna/pseuds/Xayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby seduces Sam with her blood and body.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>This is the first of a series of works I'm doing based on music. The song for this fic is "Desire" by Meg Meyers. I strongly suggest listening to it while reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR5u9jb0PJE

_Baby, I want to touch you. I want to breathe into your will._

“Sam, this is okay. This is better than okay; this is amazing! You’re getting stronger every time and you can’t tell me it doesn’t feel good.”

Ruby slowly walks toward me, sashaying her hips in the most painfully seductive way I have ever witnessed. Her movements scream “Inhuman! Wrong! Wrong!” but I can’t stop myself from wanting it, wanting her.

_See, I gotta hunt you. I gotta bring you to my hell._

The silver of a thin knife glints in her hands and I sit, transfixed. “Baby, this is good for you,” she purrs, sliding onto my lap, straddling me, holding me in place with the weight of her human shell. I feel her press herself against me and my hands reach for her hips without my conscious permission.

_Baby, I want to fuck you. I want to feel you in my bones._

She presses her soft, hot lips onto mine gently, almost sweetly. She rolls her body against mine and I feel myself react. My hands tighten on her hips, my breath leaves my mouth in an audible whoosh, and my dick jumps in my pants. I resign myself to the inevitability of the situation and slide one hand into her hair, grasping at the roots and pulling roughly so her lips are on mine, dynamite and fire.

_Boy, I’m gonna love you. I’m gonna tear into your soul._

Our kisses are frantic, rushed, biting, painful. Each kiss blends into the next and I’m about to flip her onto her back when I feel her pushing at my chest. I let her go in time to see the blade in her hand place a long, crimson kiss on her opposite forearm.

_Desire, I’m hungry. I hope you feed me._

I growl deep in my chest and grab her arm with both hands. I attach my mouth to her arm and suck greedily, satiating a need I wasn’t aware I possessed. I feel her delicate hands caress my head softly, reassuringly. She hums softly while I feed, murmuring words that I don’t care to understand.

_How do you want me? How do you want me?_

She pushes my head away from her arm and I snarl, unable to find words for this animal emotion of don’t-you-dare-stop-me-I-need-this-so-good-more-more-hungry-more. “Sam, baby,” she murmurs, the wound closing before my eyes, the skin unmarked and pure again. “You’ve had enough for now.” The world around me is fuzzy but Ruby is crystal clear, her dark hair spilling in curtains beside her face, red lips pouting, dark eyes enchanting.

_Honey, I want to break you. I want to throw you to the hounds._

The demon blood is rushing through my system and I feel woozy with it. There are translucent doubles and triples of everything and I feel faint. “Focus on me, baby. That’s it,” Ruby croons, stroking my face. Focusing on her otherworldly beauty keeps me grounded, so I stare at her, tracing her features with my gaze. I can feel control start to seep back into my system.

_I gotta hurt you. I gotta hear from your mouth._

I attack her. I rip open the front of her shirt and grab bruisingly at her covered breasts before crashing our lips together. I rip her bra off and toss it somewhere across the room. I’m not gentle when I pick her up and throw her onto the bed. I pull my shirt off over my head and kick off my shoes.

_Boy, I wanna taste you. I wanna skin you with my tongue._

I crawl on top of Ruby’s dark, human beauty and press her down with my body. She arches herself into me, grinding her groin into my swollen erection. I close my eyes and let my head fall, losing myself in the sensation. Before I know what’s happening, I’m flipped onto my back and Ruby is staring down at me with a tiny, triumphant smile in her eyes.

_I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna lay you in the ground._

She leans over my bare chest, dragging her fingernails over my skin. Her nails leave burning trails of red skin from my collarbone to the top of my jeans. She grins wickedly at me from under her lashes before she flicks open the button on my jeans and pulls down the zipper in one deft motion. I lift my hips so she can pull my jeans and underwear down my legs and off.

_Desire, I’m hungry._

She pulls my cock into her mouth and my world explodes in sensation. My body is full of electric energy, beginning at the point where Ruby’s mouth engulfs my dick and moving outward. I can feel my body convulse in pure pleasure and Ruby’s pleased hum vibrates into the tips of my fingers and through the ends of my hair. Slowly, she pulls off and crawls up my body.

_I hope you feed me._

She sinks down on me and I feel the demon blood finally entering my muscles, infusing me with strength and clarity. I grab her hips and twist so that I’m on top. I pull her legs up over my shoulders and I make a few shallow thrusts to make sure I’m in fully.

_How do you want me? How do you want me?_

I push into her with all of my demon-blood enhanced strength and she screams. I don’t know whether it hurts or feels good and I don’t particularly care. I pound into her ferociously, pistoning my hips with a speed and strength that would damage most humans.

_I wanna feel you. I want it all._

Ruby is writhing beneath me, attempting to meet my thrusts and scratching at the sheets for purchase. She’s screaming profanities and the way she’s coming apart beneath me is enough to throw me into overdrive. I drive into her with renewed determination, the bed hitting the wall loudly with every thrust.

_How do you want me?_

She wails underneath me, nails leaving bloody trails down my back, body clenching so tight I see stars. One, two, three, four, five more thrusts and I’m coming inside her. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over me and the next thing I know, I’m laying on my back with Ruby spooned up next to me. “I told you that it’s good,” she says, smiling secretly.

_How do you want me?_


End file.
